Stars Collide
by onepromise
Summary: Crossover with RPFS. Set right after Lucy and Amy get 'caught'. To get Amy back, Lucy decides to lure her again but this time by kidnapping Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stars Collide

Author: 5x5barista

Rating: PG-13 for some minor language

Pairing: Selena/Demi Amy/Lucy

Word Count: 3707

Summary: (Crossover with the movie DEBS) Lucy doesn't like all the sadness that's going on with our girls, so she decides to take things into her own hands.

Authors Notes: Okay so… this idea sprouted from a conversation that I was having in my head (I'm not crazy) after reading MissG's epic!blog. I was just thinking that someone should lock those two in a room together, which begged the question: who?

Who would have the equipment, the manpower, and the ambition? A lesbian criminal mastermind, that's who!

I'm bending the time space continuum: this takes place now for Lovez and little after Amy and Lucy get caught in DEBS.

"This is retarded." Scud has been extremely adamant on making his opinion crystal clear to his best friend since the morning after her late night drinking session where the idea came up in the first place. Yet Lucy stubbornly ignores it, radioing in her pilots.

3 Nights Ago

Scud, having just sent another email to Janet whom he hopes this time will return, made his way into the living room/master control room of the Evil Lair. Upon entering his sight beholds something he hasn't seen in 2 years, more specifically since Lucy was dumped by her then-girlfriend Michelle. Lucy was at the console of her high-powered death ray, jamming at buttons and mumbling to herself. This did not bode well for whomever found themselves at the other end of that heinous device. He took a deep breath and decided that a little damage control would be a good idea right about now.

"What are you doing?" The henchman asked in a conversational tone when he got closer he did not fail to notice the reek of alcohol coming off his best friend in waves.

Not even glancing up from the work she was throwing herself into, Lucy managed a strained, "Australia is toast" from clenched teeth. She flipped up a lever a tad too forcefully and felt it almost snap off. _Cheap plastic._

"What's your beef with the Australians?" Scud inquired, Lucy could feel his 'resolve tone' seeping into his voice but she didn't care at this moment. She was hurting.

"I don't like their attitude." Lucy felt that was a good enough reason as any. The whirring noise that alerted them that the machine was ready sounded and soon Earth would only hold 6 continents.

"Yeah, okay!" Scud reached over and forced the lever down effectively shutting down the process; at Lucy's glare he motioned to the couch with his 'we need to talk' face. Lucy sighed grabbed the bottle of rum she'd got to be such great pals with and sat her remorsefully dumped butt on the plush leather sofa.

"I miss her!" The raven-haired woman stubbornly didn't want to admit it, but she was whining. She put her hands on her head and pouted.

"You know who you look like right now? That tween star from that Disney channel show about wizards, I saw a youtube video that she made about how much she misses her Not-girlfriend-just-best-friend-forever-we're-totally-not-in-love." Scud rolled his eyes at the blatant façade.

"Oh my god! Scud, you watch them too!?" Lucy incredulously asked, she couldn't hide the hint of excitement in her voice. So she wasn't the only evildoer who secretly watched the Disney channel.

"No, I was just babysitting Bianca and Katie." Scud elaborated.

"Oh! Yeah, me too! Babysitting." Lucy rushed to cover up her fault, she knew Scud wouldn't betray a secret like this, it'd make her the laughing stock for the entire villain community, but she still didn't like the prospect of his ruthless teasing. Damn the Disney channel for getting stars like Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato… those two are way hotter than they're supposed to be.

"Lu, I know you're an only child…"

"I didn't say anything about a sibling, I've got a kid cousin! In… Norway. His name is Norman!" Lucy stuck to her story but Scud knew Lucy too well, plus she was drunk. He tilted his head to the side and picked a different avenue of approach.

"So, have they admitted they're gay for each other yet?" Scud questioned.

"No, they're not talking right now. It sucks because they've been friends since they were seven and now they're letting all these pressures like fame separate them… Someone just needs to lock them in a room or something." Lucy sadly stated before realizing what she'd just admitted to. She smacked Scuds arm but that didn't wipe the smug look off of his face.

"Kinda like you and Amy." Scud commented taking a sip from Lucy's rum. "I mean, aside from the BFF's part. But we both know that the DEBS are pressuring Amy to stay away from you." Scud looked at Lucy for affirmation but the villain seemed to be in her own world.

"They just need to talk to each other. Without any disruptions like work or other friends, or cell phones…"

"Lucy…" Scud didn't like the look his boss had in her eyes. She was plotting. No, scratch that, she was drunk-plotting.

"And if I did it, Amy would be practically obligated to come back! They'll use her because she's the only one who knows anything about me because everyone else only has anecdotal evidence. This could work, this could actually work!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood from the couch a tad too abruptly and almost fell over the coffee table but she caught herself. Whoever said she couldn't hold her liquor can suck it! The young woman made her way to her quarters, still working out the details of her next brilliant plan.

"This? _This_ what _this_? Lucy! Hey!" Scud called after her retreating form.

"Two birds, one stone Scuddy my boy! Two birds, one stone!" He heard her scream back at him, as if it would explain everything.

The young man polished off the last of the rum. "Birds?" he questioned the bottom of the bottle not expecting an answer. Scud examined his surroundings and decided that the couch was as good a place as any to camp out the night, leaving tomorrows issues for tomorrow. "This is going to be retarded…"

Selena Gomez sat in her dressing room, she'd just finished filming for the day and had set to work removing most of the make up that donned her facial features, she'd once heard a horror story about this one girl who always forgot to remove her foundation after a long period of time and it would clog her pores as the skin would sweat underneath it and she'd get the worst pimples so to cover it up she needed to use more foundation and it all just turned into a vicious cycle.

When the young actress finished she took a long hard look in the brightly lit vanity mirror, she honestly liked herself, she thought she was pretty and that's a big thing for a 17-year-old girl's self-esteem. It helped that people constantly told her she was beautiful, that she could have any guy she wanted. _Any guy she wanted, heh life is funny… _

Selena chanced a glance at her iPhone at the end of her counter and her heart skipped a beat. She hated when it would do that, because she didn't want to think about what it meant. Selena didn't want to look at her iPhone and see a Missed Call alert and hope that it was from the person she didn't want to think about because she knew she would. So then she'd be practically obliged to see whom the call actually was from and then that stupid heart of hers would take another nosedive when the name on the tiny little screen didn't say Demi.

It'd happened before, had been happening for weeks… and she really didn't want to cry again.

It wasn't fair, this whole… 'life' thing. Selena wonders if she and Demi were normal, still in Texas, just a couple of regular high school students… Would the real world, in contrast to the sheltered Disney version of it, have prepared her for this?

Probably not, the actress concludes that she's been dealt a particularly rare hand. Considering…

You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend, _because your best friend is the person you complain to when the one you fall in love with is being a jackass._

You're not supposed to fall in love someone who has problems with the fact that you're both girls _and decides to deal with that by conveniently jetting off to the other side of the country_.

You're not supposed to feel like you have to choose between _everything_ you have ever dreamed of and _the only person_ you have ever dreamed of, only to have that choice taken away from you by a freaked-out adolescent with a plane ticket, a large dose of repressed unresolved sexual tension and no impulse control.

Selena knows it's real, she could feel it every time she was with Demi, it was there and it was as strong, and electrifying… and right. So damn right.

What hurts the most is that even though she knows all of that to be true, she'd still give it all up if she could just be with Demi again, just as friends. If that were all that Demi was willing to be then Selena would accept it. She'd stop loving her, or try to stop, or at least be able to act like she didn't anyway… she was an actress after all. But as Fate would have it, right now with the something thousand-mile separation they can't even be friends since somebody doesn't like answering her phone!

Selena sighed she didn't even want another rushed phone call, '_If I could just talk to her,' _She thought quietly,_ 'the real Demi not Demi Lovato: Rock Star… Just us. No concerts that she has to save her voice for, no interview questions that need to be rehearsed to look natural, and no text-messaging Miley about how great her hair looks in the Twitpic she just posted… It never looks __**that**__ great anyway… _

"Just us…" Selena breathed out to the empty dressing room ignoring the crack in her voice. She rolled her eyes, half–expecting '_What Hurts The Most_' by Rascal Flatts to start playing in the background.

There was a knock on her door and Selena stood up to open it, it was probably a bored JT wanting to steal away her iPhone to play the new 'Zombieville USA' application she'd gotten a week ago. The boy was hell bent on beating her high score, like that was ever going to happen.

"One sec kiddo!" She called over smirking to herself knowing that he didn't like it when she called him that. She opened her door and in walked two rather rhinoceros looking individuals with non-descript faces the actress was sure she had never seen them before and a young woman who couldn't be more than a few years older than herself, now this one she recognized. Selena thought back to a few years ago when all the news could talk about was a mad genius' attempt to sink Australia and then her elusive escape from the DEBS.

"You're… Lucy Diamond." Selena gulped as a shiver runs down her spine, she was scared, but who wouldn't be? Though she wouldn't show it, she had that much poise she thought to herself. Briefly Selena considered screaming for help but she knew enough about this woman to know that Lucy would have taken care of any security in the complex already.

"Very observant." Lucy smiled, it was a nice smile, and that was the last thing Selena thought before unconsciousness claimed her. "She's okay right?" Lucy directed her question to the Italian giant; the actress had slumped against him as the drug set in.

"I don't think she even felt the needle, Boss lady." Robert said as he gently lifted the small girl up, he didn't want to hurt her of course. His daughters practically idolized the teenager, and she seemed like a good role model for them to grow up watching -even if Selena Gomez's character Alex did fuel a good portion of Rebecca's mischievous streak. But he's got to pay the bills somehow, right? He could hear police sirens in the distance as they climbed up the stairs to the escape helicopter.

************************************************************************

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this special report"

"Police are baffled as they search for clues in the kidnapping of Disney Star of Wizards of Waverly Place actress Selena Gomez, all they know is she was taken right out of her dressing room, the security camera feeds had been hacked by an outside source and all possible witnesses were either rendered unconscious or incapacitated at the time. The only clue they have is a few hours later Disney pop sensation Demi Lovato was spirited away immediately following the end of her concert at the Qwest Center in Omaha, Nebraska. Luckily it was a public event and we have footage of this abduction."

_The hazy video screen shows Demi Lovato center stage singing the finishing notes to her encore performance of "Get Back" the fans are cheering, the lights are flashing and if you look up you can slightly see two men being lowered down into the arena with wires, anyone who might have seen it would have assumed that it was all a part of the show. Then all the lights simultaneously go off, it's a common tactic that some performers use to symbolize the end of the show but it usually doesn't last more than a split second, a few of the younger fans scream in terror of the dark, after about 10 seconds the lights finally are turned back on. Demi is gone. _

"Terrible, isn't this just terrible Jack?"

"Absolutely, Holly. In related news, Disney has alarmed a lockdown of all of their stars but Miley Cyrus, suspected to be the next obvious target, has been taken to an undisclosed location that some experts have speculated to be far off in the Sahara Desert or a bunker in Antarctica."

"Oh em gee! Can you believe this is happening?" Janet exclaimed, turning off the television set and rousing her Squad Leaders attention from her unnecessarily large text book _Profiling: The Psychology of the Criminal Mind._

"What?" Max Brewer grumpily inquired only mildly interested in what her teammate was gabbing on about.

"Hello? Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Kidnapped." The petite blonde responded, simultaneously pointing in reference at the blank TV screen, it was epic news! These two were the stars of her favorite Disney channel shows.

"You say their names like I'm supposed to know who they are… No, let me rephrase that, like I care." Max snapped irritably, the older girl wasn't always this abrupt with her subordinate but with the whole Amy situation and Lucy Diamond still on the loose her buttons were infinitely more sensitive.

"Ah! Ze lesbians, oui?" Dominique interjected from her inverted position on the Lazy boy, her feet were hanging over the side while her head lay on the foot rest long brown hair almost touching the hardwood floor.

"What? They're not gay!" Janet stated as if to defend their honor.

"Oh, I am sorry, last month when you commandeered ze remote were we watching ze same film? Ze PPP?" Dominique sarcastically countered, her 'P's sounded like 'Pay' and made Janet throw a small sofa pillow at the Frenchwoman. Hard. It wasn't that the two stars being gay was a problem for Janet, this argument had more to do with Dominique being Dominique.

"That movie was about friendship!" Janet exclaimed shrilly making Max wince at the abnormally high-pitch.

"Oui, et gay love…" Dominique mumbled under her breath.

"Jesus, is everyone gay now?" an exasperated Max questioned rhetorically, the foreign exchange student merely winked seductively at her in response. Max stood abruptly, remembering their earlier conversation about Dominique's spirited affair with a girl in Denmark. "I'm going to check on Amy…" The Squad Leader power walked across the living room to the stairs.

"Apparently." Janet remarked after witnessing the scene, smirking the blonde exited the room as well but not before playfully shoving the smirking European off her plush single-seater couch.

Instantly all of the faux photo frames in the living room flickered on to reveal a towering Mr. Phipps as his voice boomed over the surround sound system that had been set up through the house, "Attention Debs! You have a new assignment, I expect your ETA within 5 Mikes." The message felt rushed and even more cryptic than most other missions. They usually got a code number or something.

The blindfold smells like it was used to clean a carbonator, Selena doesn't want to think about what the grease is doing to her pores and honestly, they didn't have to duct tape her legs to the chair, hands yeah that's reasonable but who do they think she is, one of _Charlie's Angels_? The young actress finds it strange that her brain is thinking these things in light of current circumstances... Maybe she's just in shock or something.

Well, okay Selena silently admits to herself that she doesn't have it that bad. Even though she can't actually see where she is, the star feel by the lack of wind that she's in a room, she can tell through the cloth that the room is brightly lit, and the temperature is bearable though she wouldn't mind the AC being turned down a notch or two. Selena's seen enough movies to know that if Lucy Diamond is trying to break her psychologically she isn't doing a very good job by treating her like a First-Class prisoner.

Most importantly Selena can feel that she's still wearing all of her clothes, and the adult part of her mind doesn't want to think about what it would mean otherwise while the innocent part wishes she brought a sweater.

This is Selena Marie Gomez roughly 3 hours after waking up blind and bound in this room, the watch on her wrist beeps every hour on the hour and she can't believe she's so bored that she is looking forward to the sharp B note that will surely emit any minute now. Then she hears something; strong fast-paced footsteps and a voice, it's muffled coming from the other side of the door and echoed like beyond that door is a long hallway. The voice gets clearer, more recognizable, familiar… it makes her question her insanity. It's Demi.

A click from behind Selena lets her know that wherever she is in the room, her back is facing the door. Her heart starts beating wildly.

"You can't do this! I don't know who you are but I'd like to think you have the intellectual capacity to know this is SO illegal… You're gonna go to jail! Yeah, jail and you know you're pretty 'pretty' for a guy; they'd love you there, but see I've got this great lawyer… well, not exactly yet, but I can buy one! So ya'know if you just- Ew where did you get this blindfold; 'Jiffy Lube'? Okay unnecessary amount of force used, I was about to sit down anyway duh I know what it means when someone carries you to a chair... Oh come on seriously? My legs? I'm not _Mystique_. Wait! Where'd you go, I'm not done talking to you!" Demi yells at the retreating footsteps and door slam. Selena judges by the sound of the singers panicked voice that the chair she is now tied to and her own chair are back to back.

Selena can't contain her laughter at her best friends antics. Somewhere in the back of her mind basking in the sound of Demi's voice again after so long. "Wonder why Lucy's henchmen weren't smart enough to sedate you. Oh that's right! Because they're henchmen…"

"Se-Selena?" When Demi spoke her voice went up an octave, clearly she was nervous, like she didn't want to believe what she was saying.

"Yep." Selena nodded her head in affirmation even though Demi couldn't see her. She didn't know what to think now, how was she supposed to feel right now? First of all she was happy that she wasn't alone anymore, and ecstatic that she was with Demi again. That leads to 'sad' because that's what happens when your best friend doesn't talk to you for 3 months all thanks to your stupid mouth. Which in turn leads to 'nervous' because now that the whole 'no-talking-ness' is void she doesn't really know what to say.

"Oh my god! Sel!" Demi's accusing tome confused Selena, but she let her continue, "Is this a joke? Untie me! Since when did you own a helicopter?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"You think I did this? Demi come on, be serious." Selena rolled her eyes at her friends' assumption.

"Wait, you mean I'm really kidnapped?" Demi sounded like she was about to hyperventilate and her attitude to the situation was beginning to tick Selena off. Remember those damn conflicting emotions? Well they all just combined to 'frustrated' because Demi was acting like the entire months prior hadn't happened.

"No, I mean _we're_ really kidnapped. I'm doing fine otherwise, thanks for asking."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Does everything have to be about you? Maybe I'm not mad at you, maybe I'm just mad. God, when did you get so selfish?" The pretend wizard huffed. To her credit Demi stayed silent for the few minutes that passed. Selena could imagine the guilty bottom lip biting session taking place behind her back and a tiny part of her; the hurt part that felt abandoned by the younger girl felt a sense of satisfaction. Yet another part, the 7-year-old that was still best friends with the other girl just didn't see the point of fighting anymore.

"I'm sorry." They both weakly stated in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_"All of us wear masks. They can be worn out of love and the desire to remain close to those around us, to spare them from the complicated realities of our frayed psyches. We trade honesty for companionship, and in the process never truly know the hearts closest to us." – Quote stolen from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_

"Why are you sorry? You're right Sel. I completely deserved that." Demi was the first to speak after their spontaneously choreographed apology.

Selena knew Demi, knew she was still internally chastising herself for things beyond her control. The actress couldn't stand for it anymore; she just wanted her friend back. "No, no you didn't. It's my fault, I… We need to-"

"Talk. I know, and that's why I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say after… then with the tour going on and… what you said, it was-"

"Stupid."

Selena felt Demi's hair moving back and forth on the back of her neck and figured Demi was shaking her head, "No don't think that, Sel-"

"Yes, it was. Demi please let me do this. When I said-" Selena took a deep breath, she knew she had to stop beating around the bush, they were talking in circles, and someone had to just say it. Get the words out in the open, no miscommunication.

"When I told you I loved you…" Selena started into a speech that she'd been planning since the first time Demi 'missed' her call, "I was confused, and I didn't know what I was saying. I was going through a lot back then and you were always there for me, the one constant in my life. I thought it meant more… I mistook strong feelings of friendship for ones of a romantic relationship and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking. I wish so much that I didn't say that to you…" Selena's short monologue was choppy and rushed; she wasn't always that good at lying to Demi and for once the older girl was glad of the blindfolds shielding her expressive eyes from Demi's searching ones. "So can we please, please just pretend that it didn't happen?"

"I-Selena…" Demi sounded hesitant; it made Selena's anxiety rise and when she spoke next, the actress-for all her training-still couldn't hide the pitch of desperation in her voice.

"Please Demi, forget about it. I just want everything to go back to normal. I miss you and I want my best friend back." Selena was close to tears now.

"I missed you too." Demi said, "So… umm, seen any good movies lately?"

Selena couldn't help it. It wasn't even funny, but she laughed.

All of us wear masks

*************

The two uniformed men in front of them sported badges that were so classified, Max wasn't aware they were still in existence. "Debs, we have reason to believe that Lucy Diamond is behind the Disney Kidnappings. Our intelligence indicates that in both abductions a helicopter was used, therefore wherever her new operating base is located airborne transport may be required-"

"-Sir," Max stopped the man before he got into the full briefing, "with all due respect: No. Give the case to someone else, as captain of this squad; by Article 57-D, I will not put any of my teammates in any amount of danger above my own. If Lucy Diamond is behind this, then it is undoubtedly a plot to recapture Am -err- Agent Bradshaw." Max stumbled over the formal use of her best friends name. "Mr. Phipps, can't you do something about this?" she looked to the larger man standing off to the side.

"We understand your concern Agent Brewer," One of the men said in that eerily professional monotone as if they had expected her refusal, "but these orders are coming from farther up. The high status of the abducted girls makes this case a matter of International importance."

"Sir-"

"International, as in The International Bureau, Agent Brewer…"

"What are you saying?" Max folded her arms.

"I'm saying that there are a large amount of graduates with similar goals in mind this year and it wouldn't hurt one of said group to assist in the extraction of two high priority individuals and the subsequent apprehension of a well-known and feared criminal at large."

"No, I think you're saying put your friend in danger because it'll look good on an application." Max slid the case folder back into the hands of the stunned government official and left the room. An awkward silence followed before the rest of the team plus Mr. Phipps made their exit.

*******************

The blonde found her squad leader on the porch watching the sunset later that day. "Max, I think we should reconsider their proposal. I mean, this is the IB and… I can resist Lucy. Maybe even talk her out of whatever she's planning with those girls. You can't seriously be saying we aren't going. Can you?"

"Oh, no I never said that. We're going!" Max nodded her head still calmly staring off into the open sky,

"What?" Amy hadn't expected her to fold so easily, she had a speech prepared! A good speech, about staying loyal to the Debs and doing the right thing even though it didn't make her entirely happy…

"I thought it was just an experimental thing or something… but she really must love you…" She said finally looking at Amy while lighting up the cigarette she'd bummed from Dominique.

Okay, now Amy was seriously lost. "What!?"

"Kidnapping! In broad daylight… That means planning, timing the extraction, navigating the interior of a secured building, disabling camera feeds from the outside…" Max took a slow cancerous drag from the cigarette. "She wanted us to know it was her. She could've easily taken them from their houses or hotel rooms at night… Helicopters! Those require pilots, and lackeys trained in rappelling and air assault drills. Special Forces shit… Who would go through so much trouble for someone they just wanted to fool around with?"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was Max; by the book, the law is the law 'Max'. "But you turned down the International Bureau, and now we're going after the girls anyway? I don't get it."

"Why would I arrest my best friends girlfriend?" Max smiled as she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

**************

Later that night found the elite team assembled and pouring over stacks of maps, scrutinizing each possible location of Lucy's newest Evil Lair. After 3 hours they were no closer then they had been when they'd begun the futile search.

"Amy, you were with her for a week! She didn't mention anything about other base locations?" Max asked making an internal promise that if _she'd_ ever begin a relationship with a wanted criminal she would find out all of their hideouts.

Dominique chuckled from across the table "I think ze were perhaps too 'busy' with each other, no?" she directed a sly wink at Amy while Janet made a gagging noise next to her.

"No." Amy said rolling her eyes and glaring at the brunette.

"Do you think it's about sex?" the youngest, Janet, questioned the group of spies.

"What?" Max distractedly snapped in annoyance as she picked up yet another map only to realize she'd seen it half an hour ago.

"Well, now that she can't have Amy do you think she decided to… you know." Janet explained her earlier inquiry.

"With the little tweenies?" Max furrowed her brow incomprehensively.

"They're 17!"

"They look like they're twelve…" the older girl held up one of the missing girls' many pictures together. This one was black and white and they were hugging each other tightly, wide grins plastered on their faces. Something about the way they looked at each other… maybe Dominique was right about them…

"What does eet matter? You silly Americans, I do not zee how age should factor into matters of ze heart…" Dominique argued her European point of view.

"Don't you mean libido?" Janet jokingly corrected the Frenchwoman.

Amy had had enough; she threw up her hands in annoyance, "Guys! Seriously not helping. And no! Its not about sex, Lucy isn't like that." She defended the crime bosses honor.

Dominique knowingly nodded her head, "Ah! Oui, she likes ze blondes…

****************

Lucy stood up from her chair abruptly, almost knocking Scud over. The criminal walked a short distance away from the hazy computer screen that displayed the two bound girls and their disappointing conversation. Shaking her head she started pacing. "Dammit! These two are impossible."

"Well Miss, 'All we have to do is lock them in a room together' Pay up!" Scud teased good-naturedly, hoping to ease some of his friends' irritation. They hadn't actually placed a bet on the outcome of her plans.

Lucy rolled her eyes when she caught the goofy look he had on his face, she should've known it wouldn't be that easy. Running a hand through her long hair she took a deep breath…"No way, it's not over yet!"

"There's the Lucy we all know and love!" The scruffy blonde raised his arms in mock triumph, addressing the otherwise empty master control room.

A short, for lack of a better word, stumpy middle-aged man timidly stepped into the room clearing his throat softly. Scud waved him over and he shuffled to them holding out a portfolio. "The results from the voice analysis program. Sir."

"Thank you for coming Dr. Myers" Scud smiled past his irritation at being called 'Sir' by someone old enough to be his father.

Lucy nodded her head but otherwise hadn't acknowledged any interruption of her thought process. "Scud, I know I'm right about them. Selena has to be lying, she loves Demi I can see it in her eyes," _I saw it in Amy's eyes…_ Lucy pushed that thought to the back of her mind for now. "The problem… is getting her to **admit**_,_ or actually re-admit, exactly how much she cares."

Scud nodded solemnly catching on to the double meaning, while the psychologist awkwardly surveyed the inner workings of a crime bosses Evil Lair and wondered why he didn't listen to his mother and become a dentist.

"Dr Myers, why do you think Selena said she just wanted to be friends when she so obviously is in love with Demi?" she questioned her newly hired/abducted Social Scientist.

The older man snapped out of his reverie and responded, "Well, ahem, judging by our voice analysis software her pitch elevated significantly on the topic of her confession. I believe this indicates that you are correct; she was lying. From a strictly behavioral perspective I would venture to say that since Miss Gomez' original attempt to initiate an –erm- intimate relationship with the other girl was received negatively… The most logical analysis is that Miss Gomez does not wish a repeat response… She took back what she said in order to, in her mind, revert back to their previous platonic relationship."

Receiving blank stares from his two captors, Dr Myers attempted to lay it out in layman's terms. "Pressing the proverbial REWIND button." Dr. Myers pulled at the collar of his white lab-coat and continued on with his analysis. "Cognitively she has it in her mind a mild sense of learned helplessness, she might think that no matter what she does Miss Lovato will never return her feelings." He finished with an air of sadness as he could empathize with the girl. Unrequited love cuts deep.

"Oh… poor kid."

"What is your take on Demi?" Lucy asked a new plan already forming in her head

"Miss Lovato was a slight anomaly to say the least, her recent behavior on Twitter has my entire analytical team split down the middle." Dr Myers holds up his finger in a 'one moment' gesture and rolls a board back into the room. "This is the topic proposal of one side of the debate. For some strange reason they call their, erm, _team_ 'The Lovez'…" he clears his throat and begins.

"The Lovez, believe that the whole Trace and Dirk debacle…" Myers uses a metal pointer to stab at the pictures of the overly tattooed boys, "was a classic case of denial" he points to the word _denial_, in large capitol letters, to the right of the pictures before continuing.

"Lovato's recent associations with her, I believe the young people call it, 'scene' crowd is overcompensation. To fill the void left by Selena she accumulated a startling amount of best friends…" the word _best friend_ is in sarcastic quotation marks and there is a list of names beneath it. "Such as Miley, Chloe, Mariah and so on…" He then points at two pictures; one of Selena and one of Mariah completely graphed out to map their identical facial features. "It is no surprise as to why Demi formed such a close bond with that one."

"Lastly team Lovez theorizes that Demi had come to the realization that she misses Selena and no one can replace her," The lower right section of the board reads from left to right: a picture of Selena, the mathematical 'greater than' symbol, and numerous pictures of other girls. "Which is why she so readily accepted Selena's proposal to go back to being friends."

"I see…" Lucy studiously examined the board as Scud was doubled over in the corner hiding his laughter behind a sofa pillow. "What about the other team, what do they think?"

Dr Myers shook his head, "The other half, believe Demi is completely straight, not in love with Selena and only holds platonic feelings for her… I have fired those people."

"Why is there a picture of a baby on the board?" Scud questions bewilderedly after finally calming down enough.

"Oh! That is what their child would look like! We like to call her "Baby Lovez"


End file.
